


Мерлезонский балет в трёх частях

by Sectumsempra69



Series: Укол зонтиком [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Family Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 23:08:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1705940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sectumsempra69/pseuds/Sectumsempra69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Авторы: Sectumsempra., Shan.<br/>Бета: Xenya-m</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мерлезонский балет в трёх частях

**Author's Note:**

> Предисловие авторов:  
> Мини, помеченные как "фансервис" писались по заказам читателей. Что-то, возможно, понравится и вам, а что-то, возможно, оставит равнодушным. Отнеситесь с пониманием, ведь заказчики оставались довольными.  
> Заказчик хотел сцену объяснения между Джоном и Шерлоком. Действие происходит в то же время, что и действие в первом и втором фиках.

 

_― А… Грег, ты же всё понимаешь.  
― Да чего уж… Как ты думаешь, он-то понимает?  
Джон пожал плечами.  
― Раньше я думал, что нет, а после той… истории, мне кажется, что… наверное.  
― Болван. Он болван, ― прибавил Грег. ― Но вообще-то Шерлок вполне нормальный парень, если так разобраться. В смысле, он не такой, каким себя иногда выставляет.  
"Класс опасности - 2,3"_

  
  
Когда Уотсон вернулся домой, «нормальный парень» лежал на любимом диване, но хотя бы не носом к стенке.  
  
― Привет. ― Джон задержался в дверях, привалившись к косяку и думая, что лучше: доползти до кресла или сразу до кровати?  
  
Шерлок посмотрел в его сторону.  
  
― Лестрейд ― последний, кого я выбрал бы в качестве собутыльника.  
  
Джон нахмурился. Моралист нашёлся, ещё подумает, что это в нём семейные гены взыграли. Зато решился вопрос, куда доползать. Раз уж Шерлок решил поговорить, значит, ближайшая станция ― кресло.  
  
― Выпить в данном случае не было самоцелью. Но иногда надо.  
  
Но не столько. Кресло, правда, стояло под ним ровно ― не вертелось. Комната тоже не плавала перед глазами.  
  
― Не понимаю, ― звучал красивый и холодный баритон. ― Если тебе надо выпить, почему ты мне не сказал?  
  
― Да не мне надо!  
  
Нет, лучше говорить потише…  
  
― Ему, ― добавил Джон шёпотом. ― И поговорить.  
  
Он посмотрел на Шерлока, на его длинные ноги, как всегда лежащие на подлокотнике. Он совершенно не мог вспомнить момент, когда это зрелище стало его волновать.  
  
― Почему с тобой?  
  
― Потому что мы друзья.  
  
― Возможно. Я ничего не понимаю в друзьях.  
  
Шерлок скрестил руки на груди, всё так же глядя в потолок.  
  
― Что, и во мне тоже?  
  
― Иногда мне кажется ― да. В данном случае, например.  
  
― В смысле? ― честно не понял Уотсон.  
  
― Джон... Мы живём в одной квартире. Мы проводим много времени, вместе работая и помимо работы. Мы иногда даже вместе где-то бываем просто так, без дела. Ты завариваешь мне чай и достаточно снисходителен к тому, что я не очень соответствую твоим представлениям о нормальных людях. Ты возмущаешься, когда кто-то пытается меня оскорбить. Я допускаю, что всё вместе это называется друзья. Но как сюда вписывается желание где-то вместе выпить? Я не ханжа: хочешь пить ― пей, но я не помню, чтобы ты меня когда-нибудь звал напиться с конечной целью поговорить.  
  
Джон потёр себе грудь. Наверное, он был совершенно не силён в логике, а может, и не в ней дело. И вроде бы в том, что Шерлок говорил, имелась своя логика, но на черта она сейчас сдалась?  
  
― Грегу хреново, ― попытался объяснить он. ― На это есть причины, согласись. Иногда человек не умет сказать, когда ему хреново, и почему ― тоже не может. Женщины это умеют ― мужчины редко. Алкоголь, конечно, не панацея, но помогает снять барьеры. Собственно, мы начали с моего психотерапевта, а потом я пытался спасти ваш фамильный имидж. Ты же в курсе о камерах в квартире Лестрейда, которые ставили по распоряжению твоего брата?  
  
― Я хорошо знаю своего брата. Даже слишком хорошо. При чём тут дружба и зачем тебе спасать наш «фамильный имидж»?  
  
― Может, я лгал во спасение… Но, мне кажется, ты всё-таки испытываешь к Лестрейду определённую симпатию. Он сейчас чувствует себя так, словно его отымели, если честно. Грег ведь не знал, кем был Джим, хотя теперь он понимает, что никто не стал бы деликатничать, учитывая обстоятельства. И всё же ему непросто справиться с чувствами, он ведь Джима любил.  
  
― Значит, в любви я понимаю ещё меньше, чем в дружбе. Как ЭТО можно любить?  
  
Джон пожал плечами.  
  
― «Это», как ты выразился, был вполне привлекательный парень, сексуальный, необычный. Джим же не заявил с порога: «привеет, я преступный гений», ― он передразнил манеру Мориарти.  
  
― Для того чтобы тебя любили, достаточно быть сексуальным и необычным? Хм. Не знал.  
  
― Чтобы влюбиться, потерять голову. Вполне достаточно. Для большего ― конечно, нет.  
  
― Что-то я не замечал, чтобы... хорошо, пускай.  
  
― Слушай, Грег и так себя чувствует идиотом… ну вот, я твоими словами заговорил… а после того, как узнал о камерах, ― вдвойне. Что ты не замечал?  
  
― Я знаком с Лестрейдом несколько лет. Считаешь, я недостаточно необычен или недостаточно сексуален? Мне уже под тридцать, Джон. И я никогда не замечал, чтобы кто-то влюблялся в меня, несмотря на всю мою необычность. А камеры... это ерунда.  
  
Джон рассмеялся.  
  
― Ты стал занижать себе возраст. Стареешь. Я всегда считал, что старше тебя на два года, а мне уже тридцать два точно стукало.  
  
― На два с половиной.  
  
― Я в чём-то понимаю Лестрейда… Когда ты себя считаешь рядовым и ничем не примечательным и внезапно на тебя вдруг накидываются с бурными страстями, то крыша может и поехать. Это всё очень сложно… Ты говоришь: в тебя никто не влюблялся ― ну, во-первых, это неправда. Другое дело, что тебе, наверное, это не нужно.  
  
― Что значит ― неправда? Какой мне смысл тебя обманывать? И да, на меня никто не накидывался с бурными страстями, так что я не могу ответить на твой вопрос, нужно мне это или нет.  
  
Странный какой-то приступ скромности. Джон сразу почувствовал подвох, только не мог понять, в чём он состоит. И ещё хотелось выпить таблетку от головы.  
  
― А Молли? Ты же прекрасно знаешь, что девочка в тебя влюблена. Ну, не повезло ей ― девушки не твой профиль. Но факт остаётся фактом.  
  
― Ерунда. Молли не влюблена в меня. Влюбляются не так.  
  
― А как? Она тобой восхищается, хочет тебя, думает о тебе, мечтает о тебе.  
  
― Чего она может хотеть, если ничего в этом не смыслит? ― презрительно скривился Шерлок. ― А восхищается... ты тоже мной восхищаешься. И думаешь обо мне, наверняка, больше Молли. Может быть, ты тоже в меня влюблён?  
  
Джон закатил глаза. Сам виноват ― нечего было поминать бедного патологоанатома.  
  
― Нет, не влюблён, ― честно сказал он. ― И слава богу.  
  
― Думаю, влюблённость ― вообще очень неприятная вещь, ― задумчиво протянул Шерлок, закинув руки за голову. ― Надеюсь, меня никогда не коснётся. Но я всё равно не понял, зачем Лестрейду... Даже если он был влюблён, то при чём тут ты?  
  
Уотсон был готов с этим полностью согласиться. Будь он влюблён, давно бы полез на стенку. А так он убедил себя, что некоторые вещи Шерлоку просто не нужны. Его самого они вне связи с Шерлоком не интересовали. Но в их отношениях и так было достаточно много ценного. Джон решил удовольствоваться тем, что имеет. Может, в этом была и доля трусости. С другой стороны, испытывай Шерлок интерес к тому же сексу, Джон бы не сидел сиднем ― тут уже существовала реальная угроза его интересам. Но когда ребёнок не хочет есть кашу ― зачем же насильно ею пичкать?  
  
― Человеку иногда хочется выговориться. Или просто с кем-то поговорить, кто может его понять. Это же так естественно.  
  
― И он считает, что ты его можешь понять лучше, чем все остальные? Почему?  
  
― Может, потому что я вообще об этом догадался. Мне его жаль. Он отличный мужик, но ему просто не повезло.  
  
― Ты прав в том, что я отношусь к нему... с симпатией. Но меня, например, он не просил с ним говорить.  
  
― Ему сейчас просто не до экспериментов, Шерлок. Восемь шансов из десяти, что он услышал бы что-нибудь вроде: нашёл, о чём думать, выброси это из головы, не будь идиотом, займись работой ― и всё пройдёт, или что-нибудь в этом роде.  
  
― А что в такой ситуации говорят друзья?  
  
― Выслушивают. Я, кажется, убедил его насчёт твоих симпатий, а он даже за тебя потом заступился. Сказал, что ты неплохой парень, не такой, каким хочешь казаться.  
  
Вообще было симптоматично ― свести к этому разговор. Земля точно не вращалась вокруг Солнца ― она вращалась вокруг Шерлока.  
  
― Заступился? Перед тобой?  
  
Джон улыбнулся и кивнул.  
  
― Ты меня окончательно запутал, ― буркнул Шерлок и сел.  
  
― Надо же…  
  
Уотсон откинулся на спинку кресла и закрыл глаза.  
  
― Иногда человек готов услышать только то, что хочет. Иногда приходится говорить человеку то, в чём ты не совсем уверен. Но я не ошибся, когда говорил ему о твоих симпатиях. Грег, правда, не решился сказать мне то, что хотел бы слышать я. Он только назвал тебя болваном и хорошим парнем.  
  
― Никогда не думал, что скажу такое, но, пожалуйста, помедленнее. Ты хотел что-то услышать от него ― про меня? И он понимал ― что, но не решился это озвучить?  
  
― Угу.  
  
― Давай вернёмся на несколько шагов назад, ― попросил Шерлок. ― Ты говоришь, что вы с ним друзья. Так? И ты говоришь, что мы с тобой друзья? Так? Но ведёшь себя ты с нами по-разному. Если ты хочешь что-то спросить про меня, то почему бы тебе не спросить прямо у меня?  
  
Джон открыл глаза и посмотрел на него. Его посетило стойкое дежавю ― именно так выглядел Шерлок, когда втолковывал ему про жёсткий диск.  
  
― Хорошо. Спрошу… Ты понимаешь, что я тебя люблю?  
  
― Ты сказал, что мы друзья. Потом, что не влюблён в меня. Тебе не кажется, что третья версия противоречит... ― тут Шерлок широко распахнул глаза, ― то есть разница в этом?  
  
― Погоди, я таблетку выпью, ― пробормотал Джон.  
  
Он поднялся и, шатаясь, пошёл на кухню.  
  
― Я не ухожу от разговора, просто у меня уже голова раскалывается.  
  
Слово «версия» уже говорило о многом. Предстояла долгая лекция, его чувства сейчас будут препарировать по всем правилам, потом последует вывод: надо же, как это бывает, оказывается, у обычных людей.  
  
― Если ты устал, ― послышалось из гостиной, ― мы можем поговорить потом. Когда твоя голова пройдёт. И я тоже не ухожу от разговора.  
  
«А надо?» ― хотел сказать Джон, но не стал.  
  
― Да, я пойду наверх… Спокойной ночи.  
  
Начни Джон уверять, что не чувствует себя уязвлённым, это было бы неправдой. Однако нельзя было выжить в одном пространстве с Шерлоком Холмсом, не пытаясь найти на каждый минус свой плюс. Джон часто представлял себе древний способ голосования, когда чёрные и белые шары раскладывали в две корзины. На каждый чёрный он привык класть три-четыре воображаемых белых. Правда, иногда белые получались одинаковыми: та же мантра о дружбе помогала или убеждение, что он Шерлоку необходим. Это перевешивало всё остальное, и можно было спокойно жить дальше. И завтра он скажет Шерлоку, что лучше забыть их странный разговор, не брать в голову, ― это мелочи, это его, Джона, проблемы и его, Джона тараканы.  
  
  
  
―2―  
  
  
  
Наутро Джон протрезвел…  
  
  
  
Оба благополучно попытались сделать вид, что никакого разговора вчера не было. Шерлок, впрочем, ни в чём не переменился. То есть абсолютно ни в чём. В том числе и в том, что он так же мимолётно иногда дотрагивался до Джона. Теперь это стало действовать, как лёгкий удар током ― словно от статического электричества.  
  
Потом уже как-то стало не до своих переживаний. Началась вся эта свистопляска с Лестрейдом. Джона потрясло случившееся, и он не возмущался по поводу того, что наворотили Холмсы своими секретами: после драки кулаками не машут. Майкрофт, как он заметил, и сам всё прекрасно понимал, переживал, видимо, чувствовал себя виноватым… В больницу к Лестрейду ездил. Часто уж очень ездил… И вообще ― такого не может быть...  
  
А почему, собственно, нет?  
  
Джон в очередной раз вернулся домой от Грега. Майкрофт сдержал обещание и рассказал Лестрейду всю правду. То есть в тех разумных пределах, в каких следовало, но не солгав в главном.  
  
Джон вернулся задумчивым и даже ничего не сказал по поводу очередного вонючего опыта на кухне ― просто приоткрыл окно.  
  
― Как он? ― спросил Шерлок, не отрываясь от эксперимента.  
  
― Лучше, ― ответил Джон и забрался на диван под плед. ― Думаю, что он поправится настолько, что потом сможет вернуться к работе.  
  
― Хорошо. Его не хватает... в полиции, я имею в виду... Ты что, замёрз?  
  
― В полиции? ― переспросил Джон немного язвительно. ― Я окно открыл ― если ты заметил, у тебя тут дышать нечем.  
  
― Да, я заметил. Хочешь чаю?  
  
Джон приподнялся и удивлённо посмотрел поверх подлокотника.  
  
― Хочу.  
  
Шерлок вскоре появился в гостиной и протянул ему чашку.  
  
― Держи. Не смотри так ― никакого подвоха.  
  
― Спасибо. ― Уотсон сел повыше и отпил немного. ― Хорошо, горячий. Закрой окно, пожалуйста, вроде протянуло немного.  
  
Шерлок как-то очень покладисто подошёл к окну и закрыл раму.  
  
― Я давно хочу тебя спросить… Помнишь, ты как-то сказал, что любишь меня?  
  
Чашка предательски звякнула о блюдце. Джон чуть не расплескал чай.  
  
― Помню…  
  
― Что это значит?  
  
― Господи, ну и вопрос… ― Джон задумался. ― Я хочу быть с тобой ― во всех смыслах.  
  
― Всегда?  
  
― Да.  
  
Плохо, что лицо Шерлока еле видно ― он стоял спиной к свету. Джон мог ориентироваться только на интонации ― насколько такое с Шерлоком возможно.  
  
― А если бы это я попал в больницу? Гипотетически, Джон. Ну, могут же меня подстрелить, например. Что бы ты делал?  
  
― Вот оно что… ― Джон отставил чашку. ― Да, я думаю, что твой брат испытывает к Лестрейду определённый интерес.  
  
― Ты считаешь, он его любит?  
  
― Я не настолько хорошо знаю твоего брата, но думаю, что да.  
  
― И чем ему это грозит?  
  
Джон пожал плечами.  
  
― Всё зависит от Майкрофта ― какой он. Тут широкий разброс, если ему не ответят взаимностью. От уязвлённого самолюбия до разбитого сердца.  
  
― А ему не ответят?  
  
― Господи, Шерлок, откуда я знаю?!  
  
― Вы же дружите, ты сам говорил. Кто же должен знать?!  
  
Прямо гром и молния…  
  
― Не кричи, что ты? Грегу разве сейчас до того, чтобы обсуждать такие вещи? Да он, я думаю, вообще ни о чём не догадывается.  
  
― Если уж даже я догадываюсь... Я хочу сказать... ну да, я не эксперт в любви. Но я знаю Майкрофта. Когда я... я хочу сказать, ко мне в больницы он тоже ездил очень часто. И я... Хорошо, а если нет? Если не ответят?  
  
Уотсон задумался. Шерлок переживает за брата, но даже как-то слишком. Определённо, там что-то было, кроме наркотиков, ― в прошлом.  
  
― Думаю, что Грег сейчас воспринимает эти визиты как несколько навязчивое стремление принести извинения. Он ошибается! ― Джон попытался в зародыше упредить взрыв возмущения. ― Но он сейчас не в себе! Мне кажется, что твой брат так просто не опустит руки и будет добиваться своего. И это хорошо.  
  
― А как добиваются любви?  
  
Чёрт возьми… Не знай Джон так хорошо Шерлока, он бы решил, что над ним изощрённо издеваются.  
  
― Допустим, у меня есть что-то, что я могу тебе дать. Чувства, заботу, помощь… ласку… Я могу только предложить это. Тебе решать, нужно ли… Или что-то из этого списка. Некоторые вещи… они и между друзьями востребованы.  
  
― Тогда почему ты... ну да, помощь.... Разве я не беру это?  
  
― Я и сказал поэтому про друзей.  
  
― Ты сказал, что ты меня любишь. Понимаешь, я знаю, как тот же Майкрофт умеет проявлять... заботу. И ты это знаешь. На стены хочется лезть. Если он так же будет проявлять её по отношению к Лестрейду, я не уверен, что из этого вообще что-то выйдет. И Майкрофт... тоже не великий эксперт в любви. Хотя связи у него бывают.  
  
― О…  
  
Что, это такая дружеская услуга, значит? «Ну, я же что-то беру»…  
  
― Лестрейд не полезет, ― сказал Джон тихо. ― Сомневаюсь, что о нём когда-то в жизни кто-либо так заботился. Он поймёт… Но твоему брату тоже нужна забота в ответ. Лестрейд на неё способен.  
  
Он помолчал.  
  
― Связи? Что ж, иногда надо… Когда ты одинок. Бывает…  
  
Он никогда не мог себе представить, что это будет так тяжело. Каждое слово давалось ему с неимоверным трудом. Люди ведь обычно понимают всё сразу. «Я тебя люблю» ― «Мне жаль, останемся друзьями». Или: «Я тебя люблю» ― «Я тебя тоже». А тут каждое понятие надо объяснять, как будто разговариваешь с пришельцем.  
  
― И тебе?  
  
― Шерлок… Это когда у тебя никого нет. Ну, то есть совсем. Или ты о чём?..  
  
Господи! Да отойдёт он наконец от этого чёртового окна?!  
  
― То есть, если ты меня любишь, другие... связи тебе не нужны? Тут что-то не так. Но я не понимаю, что именно.  
  
― Ты спрашиваешь конкретно про меня или теоретизируешь?  
  
― Я спрашиваю совершенно конкретно. Вообще ты прав: я смешиваю два вопроса. Про Майкрофта и про тебя. Давай разделим.  
  
― Хорошо, давай разделим…  
  
И Шерлок ещё удивлялся ― чего это Грегу тогда приспичило напиться.  
  
― Я хочу знать: что будет, если Майкрофт будет вести себя как обычно, то есть ничего не говорить прямо и всё время заботиться. Ты знаешь Лестрейда ― скажи мне: он поймёт сам или ему надо объяснять?  
  
― Он спросит. Тебя что-то уж очень беспокоит личная жизнь брата.  
  
― Тебе это неприятно?  
  
У Джона даже рот приоткрылся от удивления.  
  
― Нет. Из твоих слов, кстати, можно сделать один вывод ― Майкрофт тебя очень любит.  
  
― Любил. В детстве. Сейчас это просто привычка. Но неважно. Считай, что меня беспокоит его личная жизнь, потому что я хочу, чтобы он нашёл себе новый объект для заботы и отстал от меня. Годится как версия?  
  
― Ни черта она не годится. Боже мой, какие же вы оба кретины-то! ― взорвался Джон, при этом чувствуя, что у него глаза начинает щипать. ― Вы что с ним натворили, а?  
  
― Я тоже любил его в детстве. Неважно, Джон. Я не готов это обсуждать, извини. Не в тебе дело. Просто не готов.  
  
Наверное, Лестрейду чертовски повезло. К нему не будут ревновать, и если он примет ту пресловутую заботу, которая так раздражает Шерлока, а выражаясь человеческим языком, любовь, ― она возрастёт в разы, она просто расцветёт.  
  
― Хорошо, не будем. Я ответил тебе на твой вопрос по поводу Грега, надеюсь? Он не станет молчать и выяснит отношения.  
  
― Он может... полюбить его в ответ? Майкрофта? Ведь можно полюбить в ответ?  
  
― Да. Это влюбляются иногда сразу оба, с первого взгляда, и всё такое.  
  
― Хорошо... А мы?  
  
― Что?  
  
― Первый вопрос я выяснил. Теперь я хочу понять ― а мы?  
  
Джон быстро допил холодный чай.  
  
― Слушай… уже месяц прошёл с прошлого разговора… ― заговорил он быстро. ― Ты к нему не возвращался и ничего… то есть… тебя устраивает то, что есть сейчас, и ты ничего не хочешь менять… ладно… но зачем ты опять вернулся к той же теме? Шерлок, ты не понимаешь, что мне тяжело об этом говорить?  
  
― Не понимаю ― почему тяжело? То есть... я не понимаю, наверное. Это я месяц жду вообще-то, когда ты вернёшься к этой теме. Ты сказал, что любишь меня. Почему меня это должно не устраивать?  
  
― Так, всё… это уже слишком.  
  
Джон откинул плед, встал с дивана, подошёл к Шерлоку, так и простоявшему весь разговор на почтительном от него расстоянии, наклонил ему голову и поцеловал.  
  
― Тебя это устраивает? ― спросил он.  
  
― А... не должно?  
  
Очень неудобно смотреть на того, кого целуешь, снизу вверх. Да и ноги как-то не слишком твёрдо стояли. От такого ответа, конечно, особенно «захорошело», но лицо Шерлока выдало совсем другую реакцию ― скулы у него порозовели, он чуть прикрыл глаза.  
  
«Вот угораздило нас», ― подумал Джон.  
  
― Иди сюда, ― сказал он, взял Шерлока за руку и увёл в спальню.  
  
Тот не сопротивлялся, а послушно шёл следом.  
  
Джон решительно уложил его, лёг рядом и повторил попытку уже всерьёз. Допустим, у Джона особого опыта с мужчинами не было, но поцелуй есть поцелуй. Шерлок назвал себя сексуальным? Вот пусть и почувствует свою сексуальность. Джон не нежничал, не осторожничал ― целовал, наверное, даже грубовато, без всякого стеснения полез лапать под халат, потом под футболку. Глотнул воздуха ― и переключился на шею, которую обычно так вызывающе демонстрировали ему, поднимая воротник пальто или сдёргивая с неё шарф.  
  
― Ты потрясающий, ― бормотал он.  
  
И ничего больше на язык не шло.  
  
Сначала страх придавал ему решимости ― он боялся, что Шерлок очнётся и оттолкнёт его. А почувствовав отклик, он совсем потерял голову.  
  
……………..  
  
Джон лежал, уткнувшись лицом во взмокшую грудь Шерлока, и боялся поднять голову. А тот уже дышал спокойно и как-то слишком задумчиво проводил пальцами по его волосам.  
  
― Я буду спать справа ― так ближе к ванной, ― заявил он.  
  
Джон немного отодвинулся и посмотрел на него.  
  
― У тебя слева ближе ― а так надо кровать обходить, ― промычал растеряно.  
  
― Наверху ближе справа. Мы теперь спим у тебя.  
  
  
  
―3―  
  
Не в дедукции дело. Просто хорошо знаешь родного брата, изучил, кажется, как на его лице отражается любое движение чувств. И слишком привык, что в твоём присутствии лицо превращается в слегка брезгливую маску. Изредка маска меняется на возмущённую или надменную.  
  
Вернувшись из клиники, где навещал Лестрейда, Майкрофт ― чуть только вышел из машины ― почти бегом влетел в подъезд. Очень глупо, учитывая, что лифт не поедет быстрее. Дверь, естественно, оказалась незапертой.  
  
― Ты ведь понимаешь: меня предупредили, что ты тут, ― сказал Холмс брату, сидящему в гостиной у холодного камина.  
  
Сделал два шага и застыл, увидев вместо привычной маски вполне человеческое лицо. Немного растерянное и слегка утомлённое.  
  
Если бы Джона Уотсона не существовало, его стоило бы выдумать, ― это уже стало мантрой.  
  
― Пусть даже не предупредили бы ― вряд ли я смог бы от тебя спрятаться. Я и не пытался. Просто на улице ждать холодно. Как там в клинике?  
  
― Инспектору лучше. ― Майкрофт сел в соседнее кресло. ― Спасибо. Выпьешь что-нибудь?  
  
― Не надо. Я уже согрелся.  
  
Топор войны ещё висел над головами. Холмс поймал себя на том, что перепутал простейшие и заезженные метафоры.  
  
― Тебя можно поздравить, я вижу.  
  
― Я боюсь, Майкрофт! ― неожиданно выпалил Шерлок. ― И не чего-то конкретного. Я боюсь того, что сам не понимаю, чего боюсь. И больше мне спросить не у кого.  
  
Мозг Холмса вдруг уподобился ледяной глыбе, которая внезапно стала покрываться мелкими трещинами.  
  
― Это вполне понятный страх… ― язык застрял во рту, выговорить «мой мальчик» не получилось. ― Но у тебя есть хорошее средство от него. Джон Уотсон.  
  
― Но раньше я не боялся. Никогда.  
  
― Раньше ты не любил. Или отказывал себе в понимании, что любишь. Ты боишься потерять то, что обрёл.  
  
― Это неправда, Майкрофт! И ты прекрасно знаешь, что это неправда! Я и любил, и терял! А впрочем... ты, как всегда, прав. Во всяком случае, я знаю, чего боюсь. Осталось понять, что с этим делать.  
  
Шерлок вскочил и бросился к двери.  
  
― Не тяни с инспектором. Поговори начистоту. Он хороший парень... и, в общем, сообразительный, ― торопливо проговорил он с порога.  
  
Майкрофт от неожиданности опешил и даже на ноги поднялся не сразу.  
  
― Подожди! ― крикнул он.  
  
Но дверь уже хлопнула.  
  
― Ты ничего не терял… ― Он провёл ладонями по лицу. ― Ничего…  
  
Посмотрел на камин.  
  
Холодно.  
  
И ночью он не заснёт.  
  
  
  
… Если бы Грегори Лестрейда не существовало…


End file.
